


Best Laid Plans

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [147]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: "Well that could've gone better" + Koroline friendship and a bit of kc
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [147]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Best Laid Plans

Caroline could feel the vein bulging in her forehead as she glared at Kol for his bland observation. “You think?” she yelled, emphasizing her point with a rattle of her chains. 

They weren’t even supposed to have left the castle, so - of course - they had snuck out while Klaus was busy negotiating with the werewolf pack that brought them to Spain in the first place. 

Wolves that apparently had a friendly coven of witches in cahoots, if the kidnapping, mystical chanting and jacked bodyguards meant anything. The dungeon looked old, probably protected with any number of spells that would prevent Klaus from finding them quickly. “What are we going to do?”

Kol’s face scrunched in thought, the scratch of his chin not that cute with the handcuffs holding his wrists together. “Violence or no violence?”

She frowned, which only led to an evil grin. “Just kidding. Of course, violence.”

“If you get me killed,” she threatened in a low voice, “I’m going to haunt you so hard.”

“Please,” he snorted. “Nik would kill me before you got the chance. Then who’d be haunting whom?”

Her glare somehow flattened further. 

Unbothered, Kol pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Buddies for afterlife! Have any gum? No? Too bad. This should still work,” he shrugged before _spitting_ at the nearest witch hard enough to take out their eye.

The man collapsed into a scream, breaking the circle enough for them to move freely. Caroline ripped the chains from their bolts and flung them wide to take out two more witches. Focusing on the wolves, Kol just ran around them at vampire speed, slowly bringing them closer and closer until they accidentally launched at each other.

The last witch, though, managed to bring a hand up and mutter an unintelligible spell that forced Caroline to her knees in pain - for a second. Almost instantly, the witch’s head landed with a splat against the dungeon wall, a menacing Klaus standing behind their shortened body. 

Breathing heavily with relief, Caroline scrambled up to her feet, wiping blood from her face. “ _This_ is why you don’t tell us to stay in the castle.”

“But what fun,” Kol added in a cheery voice.

Klaus rolled his eyes, stepping toward her to check her over. “Are you hurt?”

“Just my pride.” Still, she leaned into his hand as he massaged her temple. “It’s my fault we were taken.”

But Kol huffed, indignant. “Don’t take all the credit, darling. I’m a perfectly valuable hostage.”

She couldn’t help a smile at that. “With a gag in your mouth, maybe.”

Klaus’s chin fell to his chest with a deep groan just as Kol’s grin stretched far too wide. “Don’t,” she warned with a stern finger. “Keep your kinks to yourself.”

“No fun,” he sighed. “Race you home?” He turned and flashed away without waiting for their answer. 

Pulling her his arms, Klaus held her close. “I do occasionally ask you to stay put for your own safety, sweetheart.”

She poked his chest. “Key word being _ask_. Talk to me about it before dropping instructions. You know Kol only enables my independent streak.”

“Stubborn streak.”

Her head lolled to the side. “Six of one, half dozen of the other.”

With an affectionate kiss, Klaus nodded. “Fair enough, love. But you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Caroline slid her arms around him for a comforting hug. “You’re here.” 


End file.
